memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Devil's Heart
| author = Carmen Carter | format = hardcover | published = | reprint = paperback - February 1994 | pages = 309 | ISBN = Hardcover: ISBN 067179325X Audiobook: ISBN 0671798618 Paperback: ISBN 0671794264 | date = 2368 | stardate = 45863.7 | altimage = devil'sHeartArt.jpg }} Description :The Devil's Heart—a legendary object of unsurpassed power and mystery. Worlds that believe in magic consider it Darkness's mightiest talisman; worlds of science consider it a lost artifact of some ancient and forgotten race. Some say the Heart enables its possessor to control people's minds and to amass wealth enough for a dozen lifetimes, while others think it capable of raising the dead, perhaps even changing the flow of time itself. But to all, the location of this fabled object has remained a mystery—until now. '' :''An isolated archaeological outpost has suddenly stopped responding to repeated requests for information. Sent to discover why, the crew finds a devastated outpost and a dying scientist, whose last worlds fall on disbelieving ears: the Devil's Heart has been found. :Now, as the quest for the Heart unfolds, Captain Jean-Luc Picard discovers the awful truth behind all the legends and age-old secrets: Whoever holds the Devil's Heart possesses power beyond imagining… Summary The Enterprise-D is on its way to Luxor IV so that work can be done on the ship's systems. The crew also wants to go there as there will be four other starships there - with five ships a fleet poker championship game can be held. These plans go awry when they are called to an archeological dig at Atropos to take T'Sara - an elderly Vulcan female believed to be suffering from Bendii Syndrome - back home to Vulcan. The crew arrives at the planet to find almost the entire archeological team dead, and only T'Sara left barely alive. The crew learns that T'Sara had devoted a good portion of her life to discovering the Devil's Heart - a stone of immense power that had shaped many Alpha Quadrant civilizations, including the Klingons, Andorians, Vulcans, Romulans, Tkon, and Iconians. They realize that the Heart was more than a myth, and that T'Sara had found the actual Heart. Others also learn of T'Sara's discovery, and race to claim the Heart. After leaving Atropos, the Enterprise is summoned by an automated Ferengi distress call to a wrecked Marauder. They discovered that the Ferengi had fought Orion mercenaries who sought to take the Heart from them - the Orion ship was destroyed and the Ferengi crew died when the Orion ship's weapons caused the electrical systems to overload. Picard beams on board and finds the Heart in the hands of the dead Ferengi DaiMon. After Data attempts to analyze the stone, which raises more questions than answers, Picard keeps the Heart with him. The Heart tells Picard of its journeys by sending him the stories as dreams. The crew becomes more and more concerned about Picard's behavior, while others intent on regaining the Heart chase the Enterprise down. Picard becomes convinced that the stone has a mission to fulfill, and knows that if the Heart doesn't complete its mission, the Alpha Quadrant would face dire consequences. References Characters :Abell • Akhanatos • Anlew-Is • Asadourian • Marte Brengle • Camenae • Keyda Chandat • Chiang • Beverly Crusher • Jack Crusher • D'Airo • Daramadán • Data • Deemus • Del • Dier • Dorgath • Drager • Durall • Duregh • Etrajan • Evalla • Garamond • Gareth • Thomas Grede • Guinan • Halaylah • Ikajadán • Kanda Jiak (Iconian) • Kanda Jiak (Ikkabar) • J'ross • Kajima • Kazago • Walker Keel • Kessec • Kieradán • Kiley-Smith • Krtakk • • Geordi La Forge • • Lorris • Maarc • Diat Manja • Asao Matasu • Estrella Miyakawa • Mohtr • Mycelli • Miles O'Brien • Oomalo • Orlev • Jean-Luc Picard • Pymer • • Reyjadán • William Riker • Ro Laren • Sarek • Sathev • Seemus • Selar • Sendei • Shaav • Shagret • Skorret • Sohle • Sorren • Soth • Stef • Stemon • Surak • Surell • Taramuk • Taris • • T'Challo • Telegar • • Tessin • Thorina • T'Leia • Tommas • • Deanna Troi • T'Sara • T'Soron • unnamed Andorians • unnamed Benzites • unnamed Orions • unnamed Romulans • unnamed Vulcans • Vedoc • Viloff • Vitellus • Emm Wilkerson • Worf Aghlarren the Mote • Conrad • Wesley Crusher • Ganin • Gowron • J.P. Hanson • Charles Logan • Nedec • Robert Picard • Roshamel • Senega • Spock Starships and vehicles : ( explorer) • IRW Haakona (D'deridex class warbird) Locations :Atropos • • Do or Die • Due or Die • Dynassia • Iconia • • Ishaya • Isk'Kahr • Mount Seleya • Smelter's Hold • Starbase 75 • Starbase 193 • Luxor IV • Vaults of the Dead Races and cultures :Andorian • android • El-Aurian • Ferengi • Human • Iconian (DiWahn • unDiWahn) • Klingon • Romulan • Tkon • Vulcan Architects States and organizations :Ghe'Hara clan • Klingon Empire • Order of the Faithful • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Tkon Empire Science and technology :alien • Devil's Heart • dilithium • galaxy • Guardian of Forever • hour • Iconian gateway • minute • second • space • star • starship • subspace radio • viewscreen Ranks and titles :ambassador • captain • commander • counselor • DaiMon • doctor • Emperor of the Romulan Star Empire • ensign • first officer • lieutenant • lord • mercenary • merchant • nurse • technician • waiter Other references :Andorian Middle Kingdom • The Ballads of Durall • blackmail • book • bridge • cabin • campsite • cloth • • crystal • emotion • empathy • Festival of Moons • furniture • helm • homeworld • Legends of the Iconian Diaspora • logic • mind meld • necklace • Oral Histories from the Andorian Middle Kingdom • planet • poker • ready room • robe • scholarship • sehlat • vellum • year Appendices Background *''U. K. hardcover ISBN 0671718339; Braille edition available through Amazon under ASIN B0006QS0GE'' Images devilsHeart.jpg|Cover image. devil'sHeartArt.jpg|Cover art by Keith Birdsong. devil'sHeart1.jpg|The Heart. devil'sHeart2.jpg|Kessec. devil'sHeart3.jpg devil'sHeart4.jpg devil'sHeart5.jpg jlpDevil'sHeart.jpg|Jean-Luc Picard. ent1701D-Devil'sHeart.jpg|The . Connections | after1=Dark Mirror | type2=novel | series2=TNG | subtitle2= | format2=novel | before2=Grounded | after2=The Romulan Prize | type3=novel | series3= | subtitle3= | format3=hardcover | before3=Best Destiny | after3=Shadows on the Sun | typea=novel | author=Carmen Carter | formata=novel | beforea=Doomsday World | aftera=Last novel | prevpocket=The Shoulders of Giants | nextpocket=The Next Phase | voyages1=Entd | adbefore1=I, Borg | adafter1=The Romulan Prize | timeframe=Timeframe1| primary=2368| date1=200 AD | prevdate1=Spock's World | nextdate1=The Romulan Way | }} External link * category:tNG novels category:hardcovers